1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a molten metal pouring container comprising lateral walls and a bottom covered with a permanent refractory lining, the bottom comprising at least one pouring orifice in the permanent lining of said bottom, this orifice being a substantially frustoconical hole in which a pouring nozzle is axially inserted, an annular space being provided between the hole in the permanent lining and the outside of the nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container of this kind may be a molten metal pouring container such as a pouring ladle or a transfer container such as a pouring distributor.
The permanent lining and more importantly the pouring nozzle are made from a very hard refractory material.
In the conventional way, the pouring nozzle is joined by a layer of refractory cement to the surface of the frustoconical hole of a nozzle seating block inserted into the permanent lining or to the surface of a frustoconical hole formed directly in the permanent lining.
At the end of pouring it is necessary to detach the nozzle from the hole in the nozzle seating block or from the permanent lining in order to replace it with a new nozzle since it is practically blocked by slag adhering to its surface.
A ram which pushes the nozzle towards the interior of the container is used for this purpose.
This damages the surface of the frustoconical hole in the nozzle seating block. Because of this, the nozzle seating block must be replaced by a new block after each pouring operation, which is time-consuming and costly. The same applies if the hole is formed directly in the permanent lining.
FR-A-2 119 057 describes a container for iron and steel in which the annular space between the hole in the lining and the perimeter of the nozzle is thin (a few millimeters thick at most) and is filled with a highly refractory fibrous material that reacts only very slightly if at all with the materials of the surfaces of the joint. This fibrous material is preferably fused kaolin in fibrous form.
This solution requires difficult and unpleasant manual work in an environment that is unfavorable because of the heat, to make a guaranteed molten metal tight joint with the guaranteed safety required of a joint of this kind.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.